Family Ties: Operation Cold Cobra
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Tag-on to Family Ties... K-Unit and L-unit and two agents have a mission to clear out a SCORPIA compound in Russia. Only it goes wrong... very wrong... You don't have to have read Family Ties to make sense of it.
1. Operation Cold Cobra  Part 1

A/N: So, this is a two-part tag-on to Family Ties (but you don't need to have read it to understand), it is set during the last chapter and the epilogue. I'm not sure if you remember but I mentioned that Wolf was ex-SAS. He did not retire because of being too old. Here is their story of why they had to retired :) Please also check out my poll on my profile about the sequel to Family Ties! :D

There are main characters being K-Unit and L-Unit and two MI6 Agents that are my own characters, but there will be a little Alex and also K-Unit family! :) Enjoy

Warning: Swearing! Military lingo and stuff, most is explained but please don't hesitate to ask; I'm not going to bite your head off... honest :)

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Cold Cobra<strong>

* * *

><p>The team of ten men that were currently in the large Chinook were getting ready to jump out of the helicopter. They adjusted the straps on their parachutes so that thy fitted comfortably and so that they weren't going to come off during the jump into the drop zone (DZ).<p>

Wolf was nervously tapping his foot on the floor of the large twin-rotor helicopter. Once he'd jumped and was in the air, he was fine, it was just the actual getting out of the helicopter in the first place that bothered his fear of heights. Eagle looked over at him, his eyes giving away the question.

"I'm fine, Eagle." He said grumpily.

"I didn't say anything." He said placing his hands in the air in defence and letting his SA80 drop to his lap.

"ETA: 2 minutes." The Sergeant Major called to them. You couldn't tell that Wolf went pale hearing these words because of his darkly tanned skin. Though if he was less tanned it would be very clear.

The ten men stood up and formed a line, their safety ropes keeping them attached to the roof of the helicopter.

It would be L-Unit first followed by the two agents, Banks and Douglass, then K-Unit. The back end of the helicopter was opened and a cool breeze chilled them all. It was twilight outside. One of the hardest times to move out in, but they needed the darkness to get into the terrorist compound.

The large door at the back of the helicopter slowly opened downwards making a near ramp for them to jump of and then proceed to land in the DZ. The door clunked as it stopped moving.

Staff Sergeant Myrick went over to the open door; he was clipped in to the safety line at the top of the helicopter so that he was in no danger of falling out.

The men lined up in their order of march.

"Let's go!" The Staff Myrick shouted over the thundering of the rotor blades above them. Falcon walked to the edge and quickly unclipped himself and was off the edge and storming down the ground in a matter of seconds. Lynx was next, followed by Lion and finally the last of L-Unit went, Coyote. The two agents were going next, Banks went off the edge and Douglass followed shortly after. First Cheetah and then it was Wolf's turn; his hand shook ever so slightly as he unclipped himself. He jogged to the edge ad looked out wards towards the near set sun on the horizon and jumped. The air rushed over his face and he spread his arms and legs out into a star-like shape and floated down back to earth. He could just about see the black parachutes several hundred meters below him. He looked at the altitude on his watch. It read '2400 feet'. Wolf pulled the red cord that would deploy his own black parachute. The parachute deployed quickly and jolted Wolf into an upright position and he began to fall slowly to earth, his large black parachute up above him.

Wolf slowly reached the floor and ran forward several places at the drop zone as he landed, his parachute dragged along the floor. He stopped to a halt a shrugged the parachute harness off of him, leaving him in his military attire.

He patted himself down, making sure he had everything still, SIG Sauer P226 strapped to his right thigh, the rifle slung round his neck, obviously still there and his webbing hat was strapped around his middle was still intact.

He heard the last of his team hit the ground and ordered a reorg*. The team gathered round the area, all of them had stripped off their parachutes and were all wearing the military, camouflaged attire.

"With a magazine of thirty rounds, load!" He ordered and there was the mechanical sound of all the soldiers loading up their SA80's with the black magazines they'd bombed up** earlier before the drop in.

* * *

><p>They moved off, Falcon as scout and Eagle as tail-end-Charlie. The DZ had been a clearing in the forest that surrounded the compound. They crept silently through it, SA80's in their shoulders at all times. They skimmed the trees for any signs of danger and eventually came to a road. The team knew this road from their orders that they'd been given a day earlier. The dirt road ran the length of the woods with only one other track coming from it that led to the terrorist compound. The compound used to make coffee but was now abandoned and had been taken over by SCORPIA.<p>

There were patches of ice and snow dotted around, after all this was Russia. In the growing darkness, the tree trunks turned back from the fading light and started to look like they were moving about. This made the team even more alert. A signal was passed back that there was an obstacle ahead. Banks, in front of Wolf turned round to him and crossed his arms in an 'x' shape. Wolf then passed it on to Snake who was behind him, confirmed with a nod of the head. Wolf could see the clearing of the road ahead and the patrol stopped. They all got down onto one knee, crouching down behind the trees or in the long grass. Falcon and Lynx were lying down on the side of the road, one looking up the road and one down it, looking out for any danger. They switched on their NV Scope on the top of their SUSAT***. Eagle and Snake ran from behind Cheetah and Wolf to the front where they quickly knelt down by Falcon and Lynx who gave them the signal for them to cross the road. Once crossed they lay down the same as Lynx and Falcon had done; one looking up the road and one looking down the road.

Next, Wolf and Cheetah ran up to the front, getting the go ahead they crossed the road and ran between Eagle and Snake and lay down in the bushes. Banks and Douglass followed; as did Coyote and Lion and then finally Lynx and Falcon picked themselves back up and went to the front. They were now back into their original marching order and would carry on. There was about another half mile before they reached the compound. The compass on Wolf's watch told him that they were definitely going in the right direction.

* * *

><p>They reached the entrance to the compound. They'd all stopped a good hundred meters away to avoid getting seen by the many guards that were crawling around the barb wired compound with big guard dogs for extra protection. Wolf could see that they all had AK47's round their necks and were clinging to them like their life depended on it – which it did – and knew that on that front of weapons against weapon, they were more likely to win, as the SA80 was far more accurate in shooting than the AK47. They'd had little intelligence to what was actually going on inside the compound, as the agent MI6 had sent had been killed a week into his mission, they didn't know what to expect, plans to take over the world or just a 'simple' conference meeting place. Wolf took a deep breath and listened and the others did too; the guards were having a general conversation, Eagle and Banks were able to pick out the majority of it as they both spoke Russian.<p>

"Bit chilly eh?" One guard said, his dog was sniffing the ground and then looked up to his master.

"Just a bit," The other guard rubbed his hands together to keep them warm.

"Let's move in," Wolf said quietly, he did not whisper as at night whispering is louder than talking quietly as there is no distinct hiss of whisper.

Falcon got up silently and led the way, he knew what he was doing, they'd gone through it in the orders that they'd been given beforehand and then again in practice.

The Russian Secret Intelligence had wanted to put one of their own men on the team but MI6 had not agreed, telling them that the team was already big enough and would be compromised by anymore men joining the team.

Falcon and Lynx went forward, staying into the trees. Falcon shot the guard, he crumpled to the ground in one swift movement, the large dog started barking madly and pulling at his master's arm, but the dog was quickly silenced and before the second guard could draw his weapon, Lynx shot him.

Lion and Coyote ran up behind them and went down on one knee, facing the guards, Falcon and Lynx pout their weapons behind them and went to each of the guards' feet, they moved forward. They both kicked the guards where it hurts most and then knowing they were definitely dead knelt down with one knee in the small of the guards back and hooked their arms into theirs and lay on top of the guards' dead bodies. The pulled them over so that the two soldiers looking under them could see if there were any grenades hidden underneath that would go off, but they were clear, so they pout the bodies back on the ground and searched all their pockets for any important information they may have, such as passwords*.

The entrance to the compound was about one hundred metres away and the team went in single file to the door, watching out for anymore stray guards there might be. They had their backs against the brick wall, ready to go inside. Eagle went forward, C-4 in hand and stuck it to the door lock. He traced a wire back behind the wall.

"Standby, standby," He shouted, the team covered their ears with their hands. "Detonate!" There was a loud bang as the C-4 went off and blew the door lock. Lion then threw a grenade into the newly opened doorway to rid of any oncoming guards.

They piled in once they'd heard the explosion of the grenade go off. Rifles pulled into their shoulders and looking down the SUSAT sights they made their way down the hallway. It was empty. Where were all the guards?

There were two doors on the right hand side of the hallway; both were about two metres thick steel. A small Perspex window about the size of a letter box was at eye level and Falcon peaked through but only saw a small faint red light that seemed to be at the bottom of stairs. A key pad was on the side of the door.

'ENTER KEY' it read.

"We need a key code to get in." Falcon told the rest of the team and Douglass came forward.

"What would SCORPIA have as a code?" He thought.

He punched in seven numbers – 7267742...

A red light replaced the blue on and told him that the code was incorrect.

Douglass narrowed his eyes and kept thinking.

6636744836377... maybe... The red light flashed again.

Wolf heard a noise behind him. Another door, why hadn't they seen it before? This one was thinner, only half a metre thick and made of steel, no pass code needed this time; it had one of the wheel handles that you had to turn to open it.

"Snake, give us a hand." He asked and Snake swung his rifle on to his back and helped Wolf pull the wheel. Finally it gave way, the door swung open.

Inside was pitch black. Cheetah looked in behind them and pulled a torch from his right webbing pouch. Switching it on, he scanned the room. The red light hit a large object in the corner. He flicked the light from red to white and the three men that were stood in the doorway keeping their distance realised it was a body.

Snake went forward and felt for a pulse. "He's alive." Snake rolled the man onto his back and checked him over for any major wounds. There didn't seem to be any, he just looked very malnourished. Wolf took the torch out of Cheetah's hand and scanned it round the room, three other bodies, in tattered clothing, one was covered in blood and he went to him first, kneeling down and feeling for a pulse. He looked over at Snake and shook his head.

"Here, stay with this guy and I'll check the others. Cheetah, call in the MERT**."

"Hello Zero this is Delta One, we need the MERT to grid 096 885, over." He let go of the pressel and waited for the response.

"Zero, sending in the MERT, ETA twenty minutes, over." Came the reply a few seconds later.

"Delta One, roger, out." He replied, and adjusted the headset of the radio on his head. "They're on their way."

"Thanks." Snake was checking another body, they were all civilians, and probably why they hadn't been notified of possible hostages in the compound.

He felt for a pulse. Nothing, this one was dead too.

"Shit!" Douglass cursed from the other room. Cheetah spun round to see him, L-unit had all their rifles pointing at the door, for when the door opened.

"What happened?" Douglass didn't answer. "What happened? Give me a sitrep!"

"It's gone a bit FUBAR*!" The agent said.

"Uh, Eagle... is it just me or does it smell like a swimming pool in here?" Falcon said. He looked to the floor and noticed a fine mist of yellowish gas come through a vent in the corner of the room.

"Respirators on!"

* * *

><p>So that's the end of part one...<p>

*Reorg is what they do when they need to regroup quickly, typically used after an attack on an enemy position etc.

** Bomb up - it means to fill a magazine with rounds. Just a colloquial term. :)

*** NV – Night vision and SUSAT is Sight Unit Small Arms Trilux.

* Yes, this is how you do a proper body search :)

** MERT – Medical Emergency Response Team.

* FUBAR – F****d up beyond all recognition.


	2. HIATUS NOTICE

Dear fellow fanfictioners,

Due to the overload of homework and coursework (and writers block) that I've had since the start of this year, I am putting this Fanfiction on temporary hiatus :(

I am really sorry :( and I will start writing again as soon as the bulk of it is out of the way and have the time...

Any ideas for future chapters are welcome with open arms and will be noted down and hopefully included. :)

Be back soon,

~HollyBlue2


	3. Operation Cold Cobra Part 2

**I AM ALIVE! (I THINK)**

**A/N:** hello, my fellow Fanfictioners, I am back with part two! I hope you enjoy and the verdict for the vote is that her name is going to be Freya :)

**Warning!** Swearing and pretty much the same from the last part/chapter.

**Disclaimer**: even though I asked Santa ever so very kindly, I didn't get the rights to Alex Rider in my stocking :( Ah well, there's always next year, I'll wish harder :)

_In my dreams I hear again the crash of guns, the rattle of musketry, the strange, mournful mutter of the battlefield.__  
><em>_**~Douglas MacArthur**_

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Cold Cobra<strong>

**Part Two**

* * *

><p>"It's gone a bit FUBAR!" The agent said.<p>

"Uh, Eagle... is it just me or does it smell like a swimming pool in here?" Falcon said. He looked to the floor and noticed a fine mist of yellowish gas come through a vent in the corner of the room.

"Respirators on!" He yelled.

Wolf slipped his respirator out of his back pouch of his webbing and slipped it over his head quickly. He looked down at the man below him before realising that the man would need the respirator more than he did. So he slipped it off and put it on the man. Wolf was wearing a scrim net, a square piece of green cloth, used as a tactical scarf, which was folded into a triangle and wrapped round his neck. He pulled it up to his nose and mouth to ensure that it coved them so he didn't breathe as much of the gas in. The gas started to sting his eyes.

"Everybody out!" Wolf shouted and the scrim net dropped from his nose and mouth, he automatically drew in a breath as he picked up the man off of the floor into a fireman's lift over his shoulders. Most of the team had taken a run for the exit which would take them about five minutes to get to. The gas was still filling the room. He staggered forward, the man he was carrying was deadweight, not his fault but it was sure making it difficult for him to manoeuvre himself out of the building to higher ground. He coughed for what seemed like ages and tried to refrain from rubbing his eyes, but the urge became too strong and he rubbed his palm into his eyes to try to rid the irritation. It only made his eyes worse and his vision became blurry, the walls of the narrow corridor that he was trying to walk down was becoming twisted and it felt as if he was in a nightmare. He coughed again and felt a sticky liquid fall into his hands from his mouth. The corridor was very dimly lit, made worse by the gas that had filled it, so he wiped the substance which he guessed could have been blood or saliva onto his combat trousers. His breath was coming in grunts and gasps and there was no way he would be able to carry on, no matter how much he wanted to. He dropped to his knees and shrugged the man's body off of his shoulders and laid his next to him. He held his head as he tried to clear his head and pulled the scrim net back over his nose and mouth. He didn't feel himself blacking out from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

><p>Snake was outside; he'd taken off his respirator and was breathing in the cool night air of Russia.<p>

"Wolf, we need to get... Wolf?" He tapped Eagle on the shoulder rapidly making the man turn round. "Wolf's still in there!"

"What, no, he can't be, he was in front of me when we left he had that man we found in the cell." The look in Eagle's eyes was panicked and He grabbed his respirator and a spare one and dashed for the entrance, Snake hot on is tail.

"Get that MERT here!" Snake shouted as he ran after Eagle.

The dashed down the short flight of stairs leading to the corridor where they were only five minutes ago. They both squinted to try and see Wolf through their respirators. A dark figure could be seen low in the mist. Eagle tapped Snake to get his attention and pointed to where the dark figure was. He bent down and turned the body over. It wasn't him, it was one of the guards they had shot dead earlier before this disaster.

Another body about a metre away came into view as some of the thick chlorine gas shifted.

It was Wolf, he had no respirator on, but the man below him had.

"Wolf?" Snake shook him. There was no response. He shoved the spare respirator they had over his face and picked him up quickly and put him into a fireman's lift. Eagle took the civilian man. They both hurried out of the building as quick as they possibly could. They were slower getting up the steep steps that led to the entrance but they were finally outside out of the chlorine gas.

"ETA two minutes for the MERT."

"Thanks. He laid Wolf on the floor. There wasn't much for them to do to help him as he was unconscious, Snake took his water bottle and opened it up and took off Wolf's respirator. He poured the water into Wolf's eyes and flushed them out. He did this three times.

The thrum of a Chinook could be heard not too far away and they knew that it had to be the MERT coming to get Wolf and the civilian.

The Chinook landed about a minute later and three men and a woman rushed out the back in military attire carrying medical kits and equipment. They went over to the civilian first and took him into the back of the Chinook before three of them came over to Wolf.

"I've flushed his eyes out with water, but that's all I could do." Snake told him. "I don't really know how much of the gas he took in but he was down there for a while and had given his respirator to the civilian."

"Thanks." The medic, reached for the dog tags that constantly hung around his neck and took at look at them. It had his blood group, service number, surname and initials and religion on one side and on the back was his codename: 'Wolf'.

They pulled his unconscious body onto the stretcher and dashed back to the Chinook which took off a minute later and began its journey back to the HQ where they were stationed for the five months they were out there for.

* * *

><p>They pulled the gurney into the Russian Military Hospital and pulled the unconscious man onto the table that they had set up for him. They began removing his clothes and replace them for a hospital gown. They took his vitals and began to use sponges to his skin, they just used water but it was to make sure that any of the chlorine gas that had possibly absorbed into his skin was washed away and the irrigation would happen every few hours for about two days. They put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>After about an hour, Wolf began to come round, out of his state of unconsciousness. He looked around blearily and noticed that he was no longer in the gas filled corridor, but in a very white, very sterile environment which is guessed was a hospital.<p>

A nurse entered the room and he looked up.

"Morning, Mr. Harrington." She smiled and went over to him, checking the monitors before taking a blood pressure cuff and placing it round his arm, Wolf complied without thinking, letting the nurse do what she had to.

"Where is everybody else?" He asked.

"Still in the field."

"And the civilian?"

"Died about a half hour ago, you've not been here long. He wasn't a civilian; he was an MI6 agent who went missing nearly three years ago." She paused. "There you go, all sorted, you're going to need a little activated charcoal in a bit to get rid of any of the gas that's gone into your stomach." Wolf just nodded. She walked out the door, but just before she closed it she said, "Oh, and your wife has been notified and the doctor said you'll be able to be taken back to England tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I call her?" He asked, he knew she'd be panicking from hearing that he was in hospital, just like last time, six years ago.

"I'll see." Wolf nodded his thanks and she left the room, leaving Wolf alone, staring at the wall.

* * *

><p>So, ten became nine, but they could still carry on with the mission. They retreated back half a mile to rethink their plan.<p>

"There's an entrance round the back of the compound where all the goods used to come into the factory, but no doubt that will be full of guards and getting the pass code wrong may have triggered an alarm, so they'll be on high alert. So, the main frame from there is through a door in the corner of the room and then down the stairs. Okay, everybody got that?" Lynx said. They all replied with a chorus of mumbled agreements and they soon set off.

* * *

><p>They reached the edge of the compound, the large fence had a large automatic gate for any large vehicles coming into the compound, it was operated by the two guards that were stood there, and they had a large dog too. Coyote could see that there were a few guards dotted around a hundred metres from the gate where the entrance was. A security camera could be seen above the gate and over the door.<p>

"Lion, take out the two cameras, above the door and above the gate." Lynx told him and he got his sniper rifle out. He lay on the ground in prone position, unfolded the tri-pod stand and looked down the sight at the camera that was soon to be his target. He lined it up so that the round would go right through the camera and destroy all of the cables so that they could be sure that they weren't working. It was lined up and he fired. He could see down the sight afterwards that the round had met his target so he moved on to the next one and shot that one with the same precision, without the notice of the guards either.

This was the small chance they had to move in before the guards on surveillance watch saw that two of their cameras were out.

They went up to the gate; Falcon shot the lock off, allowing the gate to be swung open and the soldiers to enter the compound where they spread at into a base line and started firing a spray of rounds at the guards and at the ones who ran out to see what the commotion was. The bodies dropped to the floor with their semi-well-aimed shots and blood poured out of their fatal wounds, the crimson substance now in patches over the snow covered, dusty floor.

The entered the building in single file, there was a corridor and two people went into each room to clear them, killing the occupants and doing a quick search for any useful, or what could be useful, information. Three of the set charges around the building.

Lion found a set of gas cylinders that were probably being used to make gas bombs or something like that. He attached the C-4 to the side of the canister and moved on.

Finally the place was clear, they left the building. And even if there were any straggling survivors of their fierce killings they were sure to be dead soon enough. They got out of the building, passing all of the bodies they'd killed earlier and went back to the spot where they had sniped the cameras. They made sure they had everyone accounted for, which they did. Lion set the timer for fifteen seconds and they left.

Fifteen seconds later the charges blew. The building exploded and a huge fireball leapt up into the air as the gas canisters exploded and debris was hauled across the perimeter and beyond. Not one of them visibly flinched.

An air strike would finish the job off in about fifteen minutes when it was sure that the team were out the area and that is exactly what happened.

* * *

><p>The medical team tended to Wolf for many hours, taking tests to see where any of the gas was so they could get it out. He was unconscious for the majority of it, only waking for a minute or two, staying in a haze of semi-consciousness before returning to the dark.<p>

Four and a half hours later the chlorine gas was mainly got rid of and he was put into a room on his own as not to infect any other patients with the gas that was potentially still in his system, just in case.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was sat on the sofa watching the TV when the doorbell rang. A horrible feeling came to the pit of her stomach as it always did when the doorbell rang when Lewis wasn't here. She was always afraid of <em>that<em> black car turning up and _that _man stepping out to tell her bad news.

She walked slowly to the door, the churning in her stomach worsening, the close she got. She turned the key and opened the door cautiously...

It was exactly what she had been dreading. A man stood straight in military attire. He was beret-less and had what seemed to be a stern face. Her heart leapt and she stepped backwards.

"May I come in, Mrs. Harrington?" He asked, gently.

"Yes... Yes, come in," She pointed the way to the lounge area. "What happened?"

The man went on to tell her what had happened, being careful to hid the detail that she should not hear. He was in the SAS after all.

"He is still recovering at the hospital in Russia, but as soon as he is fit enough for the flight home, we will notify you."

"Than... Thank you, Sir." He stuttered, trying to keep herself together. She smiled as best she could and stood up. The man did too and quietly made his way to the door which Elizabeth opened for him and let him out.

"If you need to talk about it, that's what I'm here for." He told her before turning and returning to his black car.

"Yeah..." She said quietly. She wondered back into the lounge and started to cry. She heard footsteps running down the stairs and looked up. It was Alex.

"Are you okay?" He asked and walked towards her. She nodded, but fresh tears came to her eyes as she did and then she shook her head. "What happened? Did something happen to-..." She nodded before he finished his sentence.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Harrington?" A nurse came into the room.<p>

"Yeah," He said.

"You're being taken back to London where you'll be in their hospital for another few days while they decide when to discharge you."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Wolf found himself being pushed on a gurney towards a plane in a groggy state. He'd been sedated slightly for the five hour flight, to make him comfortable. The fight, in general, was boring, staring up at the boring ceiling. The nausea set in when the drug was beginning to wear off and they were in the midst of landing.<p>

Elizabeth was waiting for the flight to land at the hospital and as soon as she caught sight of him she rushed towards him and embraced hi tightly.

Wolf hugged her tight as kept her close for as long as possible before the doctors told her they needed to move him to a room; but even when they got there he embraced her in a long hug once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, so there you have it, the end to Wolf's ordeal that cost him his profession in the SAS. **

**Please kindly review :D **

**~HollyBlue2 :D**


End file.
